It's fate!
by nhimcon
Summary: This is a crossover,what do you expect? Of course it would be about the casts of the two anime meeting each other! To be more specific,this fic is about how they met,and what happens after they met. All main characters included.


_**Disclaimers**_: Neither KnB nor Natsume is mine. **_All rights belong to the authors and the publishers._** And the picture is also not mine.

* * *

*Tweet~* The sound came from the whistle startles everyone in the gym and successfully get attention from them.

"Good work,guys. Now,come here,captain and I have an important announcement to make" Riko said,a hint of authority in her voice.

Chatter can be heard thoughout the gym.

"Is she and Hyuuga getting marry or something?" Koganei joked with his friend.

"Stupid! Like hell we're going to announce something like that. Now get your butt to the coach or she will triple your training menu,Koganei" Hyuuga smack the boy called Kogane.

"Come on,I'm joking captain" Koganei painfully rub where he was smacked.

"Tch,whatever. Let's see if you can joke after hearing what we have to say" The captain emmits a dark aura,making the others shiver.

"Okay,as you know,we have had a training camp in summer and won't have anymore till next year. But since I'm such a talented coach,I have saved you guys enough money for another training camp! So,we are going to a mountain this weekend. Prepare yourself,I'll make sure you remember this trip until you die. Fufufu" Her eyes sparkle and the air around her suuddenly become dark. Everyone grimaced at that.

"So,about the trip,we will be camping on Wakaku moutain. There is also an osen(1) there,so you can relax after practice,we will…." Coach tells them details about the trip.

* * *

"Mountain,huh?" Kuroko unconciously speaks his thoughts out loud

"What's wrong,Kuroko? You've been spacing out since the practice ended" A boy with spiky red hair asked, his crimson eyes clearly show corcern.

"Nothing,just thinking about the mountain we will be going to" The smaller boy,Kuroko shook his head.

"It's pretty far from here,isn't it?"

"Yeah,my family tends to get worry when I go somewhere far away,especially if that place has mountains or forests"

"Hmm,tell them to stop worrying. I'll protect you,so there won't be anything to worry about" Kagami use his hand to ruffle Kuroko' hair.

Kuroko smile "That's sound really cheesy coming from you,Kagami-kun"

"Shaddup"

* * *

"_Ano,wake up,please" a small boy about seven years old,was shaking another boy shoulder,trying to wake him up._

"_Mnn~ Uwahh" The other boy slowly wake up,only to see big,blue,glassy eyes staring back at his hazel ones._

"_Ah! Sorry,I didn't mean to startle you. I always startle people even if I don't want to. I'm sorry" The boy looked genuinely sorry._

"_Ah,no. It wasn't you,it's me. I'm always like that. Please don't mind that"_

"_Is that so?" _

"_Uhm" _

"_Ano,sorry I waked you up,but you shouldn't sleep here. You will catch a cold. It's about to rain,so you should go home now" _

"_Home?" The boy with dazzling brown eyes asked,his voice was cold and his eyes hooded._

_The blunnete,being overly observant at his age,notice the other sudden change of attitude. He placed his hands on the other boy's shoulder. "It's ok if you don't want to go home. But you really shouldn't stay here,it's really bad for your health. Let's come to my house. We can call your parents when we're there"_

"_Eh?" was the only sound he could make after hearing what the boy had said. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to befriend him,but to ask him to come to their house was something new,and it was not everyday he could hear someone telling him it's ok not wanting to be home. He chuckled "You're a weird kid"._

"_I get that all the time" the other boy deadpanned._

_Suddenly,a creature with long hair and one eye poke it's head out of the tree behind the blunette. _

"_I…want…you…delicious…come…" the creature whimpered,making the brown-haired boy grimaced_

"_Eh,what's wrong? Are you ok? You look pale" _

"_YOUKAI!" He screamed,pointing behind the other boy_

_Just as the blunette turned his head,the creature jumped to him,it's mouth open wide showing sharp,saliva-covered teeth._

"_Watch out!" the brown-haired boy shouted,using his body to shield the other. The creature didn't seem to mind as it open it's mouth even wider,ready to swallow them both._

_Flash_

_A blue light flashed out from the two boy but one of them couldn't see anything,and one was too scare to realise it. _

"_Uhm,is everything ok?" the blunette's voice was muffled by the brunette's body_

"_Eh" He look up only to see the monster was gone and dusk sparkling in the air. "What happened? Where did that thing go" His voice was a little shaky as he said._

"_Un,what thing?Sorry,I don't understand what you're talking about" The blunette tilted his head in confusion._

"_You didn't see that? Eh,I guess that's normal then" His voice was less shaky then before but still held some kind of fear. '_I wonder where that thing went. Can't let it hurt him'_. He thought as he eyed the blunette. The blunette stared back at him. He flinched at the stare. _'This is bad,he must be thinking I'm some weirdo and run away from me and I won't be able to protect him from that thing'_. Suddenly,he heard a soft chuckle from the blunette._

"_I think you are weird too" _

"_I get that a lot" Hearing his chuckle,the brown-haired boy couldn't help but laugh with him._

"_My name is Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you" The boy extended his hand,asking for a hand shake._

"_I'm Natsume. Natsume Takashi" He grabbed the other boy's hand_

"_Now,will you come to my house?"_

"_Thank you,but I think I should go back. I don't want to trouble the people I'm leaving with. And I must prepare for tomorrow too" He replied with a smile_

"_What's about tomorrow?" _

"_I'm moving away" _

"_Eh?...I see. What a shame,I was hoping we could meet again"The blunette pouted._

"_Maybe in the future we could" the brown-haired boy smiled sadly._

_They talked until dawn. When the brunette realized how late it was,he quickly bid goodbye to the blunette and returned 'home'. Even though they only talked for a short time,he really liked the blunette and honestly hope he could meet him again. The next morning,he moved to another town._

"Natsume,oi~,Natsume,wake up,you'll be late for school" Nyanko-sensei use his paw to hit Natsume.

"Uwahh,what time is it? Ah,it's this late already?" Natsume abruptly sit up,face grimaced.

"This is rare. You wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I hit you" Nyanko-sensei commented

"Yeah,I was having a good dream" Natsume saids as he buttoned his uniform.

"That's even weirder! You never have good dreams!" Nyanko-sensei yells,pointing his paw at Natsume.

"It seems that today's an exception" Natsume smiles

"Takashi-kun,breakfast is ready" Touko calls from downstair

"Hai,I'm coming" Natsume speaks loud enough for her to hear. Natsume then grab his bag and ran downstair.

He has breakfast with the Fujiwara family,no,his family then come to school like any other day. Unfortunately,he can't concentrate in class as his mind driff to the dream he had. _I wonder why I dreamt about him all of the sudden._ Even when he has lunch with Nishimura and the others,he still think about it.

"Natsume,how about you" Nishimura asked

"Eh,sorry,I wasn't paying attention. What're we talking about?"

"Arere,could it be,you are thinking about a girl?"

"Oi,unlike you,he doesn't think about girls all the time. No,I think he doesn't think about girls at all"

"What did you say? I don't think about girls all the time!" Nishimura glared at Kitamoto

"You do!" Kitamoto glared back

Before they started another nonsense fight,Natsume speaks up "It's true that I'm thinking about somebody. He is not a girl,though"

"Hah…"

"Anyyyway,we were talking about a trip to the osen. It's on Wakuka mountain. I found a cheap inn we could stay in. Can you come along?"

_Wakaku mountain? Isn't that the place I went to with Natori-san? I guess going there again would be nice_. "Okay,I'll ask Touko-san. Oh,should we ask Tanuma to come along?"

"Yeah,let's do that. Ah,Natsume,ask Taki-chan too!" Nishimura'eyes lit up as he mention Taki's name.

"Uwaa,he's gone to Taki's land again" Nishimura ignores Kitamoto's tease as he has really gone to Taki's land.

Natsume just smiles at his friend's antics.

* * *

Kise Ryouta was enjoying his day,read,hiding from his crazy fangirls in the school storeroom when his phone rang.

"Ah,Kata-san,good afternoon. Is there something you need from me?...Eh,this weekend? Where is it?...No way,Wakaku moutain? That's so far! And Natori Shuichi?!...Mou~ I know you're my manager but you should at least ask me about it before accepting that offer…Fine,if you say so…Ok,bye" Kise hang up.

"Argh,I was planning on visit Kurokochi in Tokyo this weekend~" he whines loudly.

~outside the storeroom~

"Woah,Kise-sama,where are you!"

"He runs so fast"

"Wait,I think I heard his voice over there"

**SLAM**

_Eek,I'm so dead_ _Kise thought as he hide behind a cart full of balls.

"Kise-sama,we know you here~"

_Why can't I have a normal lunch break_ Kise cried in silence.

* * *

"Natori-san,here is your schedule for the weekend" a girl with glasses hands a piece of paper to Natori.

"Ah,thank you very much" _even though I'll be more happy if you don't make me work on weekends _is left unsaid. If he doesn't know that manager well enough,he would have thought she had a grude against him,making him work like that. Nevertheless,he still has to smile while talking with her,you know,to keep his image.

He looks at the paper_. Wakaku mountain,huh. Isn't that the place I went with Natsume the last time? Well,I think I can work there. Kise Ryouta? Hmm~ that teenage model. Ahh,I wonder if he's a good boy like Natsume. Hope that he is._

* * *

"Oi,Satsuki! Want to go to an onsen this weekend?"

"Dai,ah,Aomine-kun(2)! What did you say all of the sudden?" for some reasons,Momoi blushes

"Oi,don't think something weird! My mom won a trip to an osen for four,and she told me to ask you to come along"

"Oh,in that case,sure! I love osens!" her blush quickly dissapears as she happilly accepts the offer.

_*bell's sound*_

"Ah,lunch break is over"

"Great,naptime!" Aomine yawns

"You can't sleep in class,Aomine-kun!" Momoi scolds

"Yeah,yeah,whatever" He ignores her and rests his head on the table.

* * *

"Nyanko-sensei,Touko-san spared you some cake. Nyanko-sensei!...Guess he went drinking again. I should help myself with this. Itadaki-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Nyanko-sensei has came out of nowhere and headbutted Natsume.

"Ouch,you fat cat,that hurts?" Natsume pinches Nyanko-sensei's cheeks and stretches them.

"How dare you touch my cake,you useless human!" Nyanko-sensei yells,glaring at Natsume while struggle to break free from Natsume cheek-grip.

"What did you say?" Natsume stretchs the cat's cheeks harder. Nyanko-sensei somehow manages to get away. It use it's butt to hit Natsume. Natsume grabs it's paws and stretchs them. They fight until both are tired.

"That's it. I'm not bringing you to the osen"

"Huh,what osen?"

"The one I'm going to this weekend"

"No,Natsume! Bring me with you! I want to go! Natsume~! Let me go~ Bring me with you~ nyahh~"

"I get it! Fine,I'll let you come along,be quiet!"

"Nyah~ Osen boiling eegs~ Osen food~"

"Shut up,fat cat"

* * *

Akashi is playing shogi by himself in his room. He hears the phone rings. He ignores it. He hears a knock on the door and his butler's voice "Young master,Matoba-sama calls. He wants to speak to you"

"Seiji-niisan? Give me the phone"

"Hai" The butler handed him the phone as respectful as possible.

"Akashi's here"

'_Seijuro,good afternoon'_

"Good afternoon,Seiji-niisan. It's rare for you to call me. Is there something you need from me?"

'_Nothing,really. Just want to talk to you'_

"…Like hell I'll believe that,Seiji"

'_Heh,snapping so soon,Seijuro?'_

"I _do not_ snap,Seiji"

'_Depends on how you define it,Seijuro'_

"I'll ask again,why did you call me?"

'_Really,is it so wrong your cousin want to talk to you?'_

"I'm hanging up"

'_Wait,I'm serious! I really just want to talk'_

"About what?"

'_It's not something I could say through the phone. How about you come over Matoba's residence this weekend'_

"Which one?"

'_The one on Wakuka mountain'_

"Ok,I will see about it" _  
'Great! I look forward to hearing your answer,even though I know what it would be. Good bye,Seijuro'_

Before Akashi can say anything,Matoba has hung up. Akashi feels like cutting something now.

* * *

"Hello,Tanuma's here…Eh,Natsume…an osen,huh? Sound good,I'll come to…Ok,bye"

"Hey dad,can I go on a trip with friends this weekend? We're going to the osen on Wakuka mountain"

"Oh,that mountain! I heard it has great scenery. Ok,just remember to buy souvernirs"

"I will" Tanuma smiled.

* * *

"Urgh,what should I do with this?" Midorima groans. He looks at the tickets in his hands,which are today's lucky item. 'Better use it than waste it' he decided. After all,a trip to an osen can't hurt anyone. Beside,Takao has been nagging him since morning,begging him to let him come along. "Wakaku mountain,huh?"

* * *

'…This exclusive snack can only be found on Wakaku mountain…' Murasakibara drools at the image on the TV screen.

"Mom,can I go to Wakaku mountain this weekend?"

"Eh,why"

"They sell special snacks there"

"Um,ok,if you want to. Ah,I heard there is also an osen there. Why don't you ask a friend to come along and stay there all weekend. Osens are good for your health,you know"

"Ok,I'll ask Muro-chin"

* * *

"Hello,Taki's here…Ah,Natsume-kun,konbanwa(3)…eh,an osen?...Sure,I'd love to come…Ok,bye"

* * *

_(1): '_Osen' means hot spring,but I don't think there is anyone who don't know that.  
_(2):_ Momoi calls Aomine 'Aomine-kun' when they are in public. When they are alone,she calls him 'Dai-chan'  
_(3):_ 'Konbanwa' means good evening. I let Taki use that because it sounds weird to me. (I know,I'm such a weirdo)

_**Author's notes**_: I can't stop thinking about a Kuroko x Natsume crossover ever since I rewatch Natsume after reading a KuroBasu fic. Also,a fanart inspired me. I'm sorry for any grammar and vocabulary mistakes,I'm not a native,and I don't have a beta *sigh*. Please tell me how you like the story. And sorry for being selfish but **I'm not continuing this until 10 people follow this.**


End file.
